The Plain and The Emperors
by Akashi Seijuurou96
Summary: Mikan is a girl lack of emotion BUT not emotionless whatsoever. She's just lack of it. During the day of her enrollment in Alice Academy, a person help her to find her ways. What happen when the leader of a band called 'The Emperors' took an interest towards her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi2! ^_^ This my first fanfics...so, I may have some mistakes in grammar or whatsoever but *praying*"please be nice...please be nice..."  
**

**Read and review guys~! Feel free to send me PM's!  
**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine...dream on, Eiri!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER I: COINCIDENCE**

I boarded the train as the crowd constantly bumped into me. Maybe, because I lacked of presence people constantly bumped into me.

When I finally boarded the train, I was squashed to the door of the train by a fat and stink woman!

Suddenly, when the train rocked, I could feel that woman's shoe heel was burning a hole on my feet. I gasped as I looked down to my feet.

That woman didn't even realize her actions. I took a deep breath and I heaved huskily because that woman's body once again squashed me. Great!

"We have arrived at Shibuya-ke, Shibuya-ke. Please stand behind the yellow line. Thank you." The operator could be heard and the train door slide opened nearly making me fell flat on my face.

There were too many people boarding the train that morning, and I was pulled to walk in the same direction as the wave of the crowd.

Just like sardines! I sighed exhaustedly as I walked towards my new school. Good grief that we can live in the academy dorms. I can't stand having to be squashed by that woman again.

I nearly gawked when I saw how grand the academy gate is. If the gate nearly made me gawked, what about the school building itself? I stood there examining the gate.

"I look like and idiot! Better stop this," I slapped both of my cheeks and shook my head. I took a step towards the guard who was standing there with a stoic expression.

"Ex-excuse me, Sir. May Mikan enter the school? Mikan needs report to the Principal for Mikan's enrollment," I said timidly as I sought for the guards eyes.

Their eyes soften when they saw my studen't ID card and pushed open a button which made the gate slides opened. I walked aimlessly not knowing where to go.

"Where the heck is the school principal's office is located? This school ground is too big," I wandered around as I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

I turned my head around desperately hoping that I would find a student or a map which will be enough.

Then, I spotted a guy who was sleeping leisurely under a cherry blossom tree with a book on his chest and his guitar on his right side.

I approached the guy and squatted as I examined his face. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. His lips are red yet pinkish, his top nose looked perfect and his closed eyelids were wonderfully decorated with his long and curved eyelashes.

He stirred in his sleeps as he turned his body to the left side and one of the dried leaves he was sleeping on hit his neck.

"That must be ticklish," I said to myself as I took the leaf and blew it somewhere else.

When I turned towards him, my eyes widened in surprise when my eyes met blinked with a vacuous face still feeling hazy from sleeping, maybe trying to remember something.

"Umm…aaa…May Mikan knows where is the school map?" I blurted out. He sat up from his sleeping position as both of his arms supported his body weight.

"There," he answered as he pointed to my left side. I stood up and bid him farewell and thanked him along the way.

He was giving a dangerous vibes that he doesn't want to be disturbed. Little did I know that with that simple coincident meeting, will led me into a completely different life I had been facing up until now.

I drew the school map on my sketchbook hoping that it'll be in use whenever I'm lost. I turned back towards that guy and saw he was talking with someone on the phone with a small soft smile across his lips.

"Thanks, Mikan appreciate your help," I thanked him again even though I know he wouldn't know. I turned and walked away from that place.

* * *

I stood there scanning the grand door in front of me. The door with the school principal's name looked so suspicious to me. The door was too big and too grand.

"Asahi Kamijou?" why does his name sounds like a modern name? Wasn't principal supposed to be old-fashioned and strict?

I shrugged and pushed the door revealing a young principal kissing a blonde woman on his lap.

My eyes widened but I didn't move away. I saw his eyes rolled and met mine. His carmine eyes kept me glued on the floor and captivated my heart a little.

He pushed the woman away gently and turned back towards me. That woman tied her messy hair into a tight bun and wore back her black spectacles swiftly walked out of the room after giving the principal a smooch on his cheek.

I silently stood there watching the oh-so-romantic melodrama happened in DISGUST.

"Yukihira Mikan, right?" he opened his mouth to talk as he flipped opened a document on his table. I approached him after I took a deep breath.

"Aaa…yes, that's Mikan. Mikan wants to hand in the enrollment form today," upon hearing that, he lifted his head up and gave out a smile that almost made my heart jumped out.

His young and baby-face look was too deceiving. I wonder how old he is. I bet that he was popular in his teenage years.

"Oh! You are Azumi Yuka's niece right? How's she right now?" he asked as he supported his head with his hands under his chin and eyed me waiting patiently for my answers.

His way of ogling me made me uneasy so I rolled my eyes towards the documents on his hand and said, "Aunt Yuka? She's fine as always and keeps changing partners every two weeks"

"She'll never change that bad habit of her, huh?" he was chuckling softly. I could tell that he actually loved my 24 years old aunty.

From the way he reacted and his amused face when he heard about Aunt Yuka's story.

I let out a smile as I tilted my head, "Principal, you're actually in love with Aunt Yuka, am I right?" he paused before returning back my smile.

"Principal, I'm here to pick up the new student," the principal office door was opened without any warning or knocks that almost made me jumped and hugged the standing lamp nearby.

Here I go, following my homeroom teacher that introduce himself as Anjou Narumi. Before I went out of the room, I could see the principal was smiling and waved towards me. His smile looked fishy and mysterious.

** #Classroom#**

"Yukihira Mikan, desu. Yoroshiku," with that simple introduction, I bowed and started to walk to the back of the class where I will be seated.

*BAM!* I fell flat on my face and my forehead hit the floor hard, I mean very hard. I got up into a sitting position and rubbed my forehead.

I looked around and saw a group of girls were giggling and sneering among themselves as they eyed me.

All of my new classmates prefer to be quiet and do their own things. I averted my gaze away and stood up walking towards my seat without saying anything.

I'm used to this childish bullying method so, I don't particularly care or angry anymore. My previous schools were the same, no wonder this school was also the same.

* * *

**There you go~! First chapter finished.. so how about it? It is interesting? or...not? Don't worry the next chapter will definitely blow your mind! wait till Natsume is in the picture.. Deinitely "KYAAAAAA~!"**

**~~~ READ AND REVIEW ~~~  
**

**'  
**

**'  
**

**'  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter everyone~! Thanks you Cute Tangerine204 for the review~~~**

I appreciate your review and I'm sooo~ happy

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine... :(**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: A SONG AND A BOY **

I used this 60 minutes recess to have a tour around the school. I looked around the school based on the map I drew earlier scribbling notes here and there.

"Music studio?" I read the sign as I pushed opened the studio's door with a light push.

There were guitars, basses, drums and even microphone on the microphone stand.

Maybe this place is a place where the bands practice. I looked on the top of the ceiling and saw the words "The Emperors".

Exclusively prepared studio for the band to practice, huh? Interesting! I sat on one of the chairs there and picked up an electric acoustic guitar which was already connected to the amplifier.

My lips formed a grin as I played the guitar. Then, my wild eyes spotted a music note left opened.

I took it and scanned through it full of amusement. When I'm satisfied, I put back the music score on its place and started to play the guitar according to the score.

I even sang the lyrics written in them without knowing, a pair of eyes examining me since the start.

"It has been three days since Mikan ever touch a guitar. As Mikan expected, touching musical instrument can eased Mikan's messy mind," I heaved in relief as my hand rested on top of the guitar leisurely.

I stood up ready to go out. I opened the door and went to the right to continue my journey touring the school. *BAM!* again, something hit me.

Actually it is someone not something. I frowned as I rubbed my nose and lifted my head to take a look at the culprit.

I saw the guy that I just met this morning. His hands were in his slacks pocket and he was staring at me with his vacuous face, AGAIN!

"Mikan is very sorry," I flustered and I quickly bowed my head as an apology.

He sighed then pulled his sling bag as if correcting the position of the bag that seems to fall of from his shoulder and walked away.

So cold! I stucked my tongue out towards him who was walking into the studio. So egoistic and narcissistic.

* * *

After I was done with all the school tour, I walked towards the school rooftop. Before that, I went to my locker and grabbed my sketchbook along with my guitar.

Actually, my majoring is bass, but bass was a pain I the ass to carry around since it is heavier and longer.

Moreover, bass was usually not used when composing songs. I pushed the door to the rooftop with a small smile.

The air hit my face gently and brushed my hair slightly making them swayed. I walked in and leaned against the wall nearby and slid my body down.

"What kind of song shall Mikan composed today?" I knocked my right side cheek with my pen and thoughts flew round and round.

"Maybe a coincidence meeting would be good. Yup! That's it! " I pulled out the pen's cap with my teeth as I laughed excitedly.

_**YOU, SURROUNDING ME**_

_Meetings and goodbyes frolic in the wind in a day in spring_  
_Even the pastel colors begin to dance; a tale begins_

_I'll immediately rush out to your side_  
_Wait for me; I'm now running through the brilliant town_

_We've always looked for a fate entwined in mischief_  
_Then, now that we've met, I'm sure that it's not just a coincidence_  
_I want to be by your side, just like this_

_A light pink color flutters down, dyeing your cheeks; it'll come back, no matter how many times_  
_I like you, ever since the heart-throbbing melody was born_

_We're still flower buds in the season when flowers bloom in fun_  
_But now I have faith; even if you die, I won't let you go_  
_I won't lose, even to a storm that blows strongly_

_Before the two of us were born_  
_It has been decided that things will become like this_

_We've always looked for a fate entwined in mischief_  
_Then, now that we've met, I'm sure that it's not just a coincidence_  
_I want to be by your side forever_

I let out a laugh before I heaved happily. Suddenly, I heard someone was clapping. I turned my head upwards and saw a boy was wearing a fox mask. He was looking and clapping at my performance just now.

"What a nice voice you have there, sempai," that boy remove his fox mask revealing me his stunning face.

His hair was silver gray and his orbs were emerald. His smile was so refreshing and his every gesture looked energetic. He jumped and approached me.

Judging from his height, he is probably still 13 years old with his right hand in his slacks pocket.

He landed his gaze on my orbs and he sat beside me and hugged his knees. I closed my book and grabbed my guitar as I stood up ready to leave before he grabbed my hand making me fell on my own original position.

So strong! I blinked my eyes trying to say something.

He let out a smile and said, "I fell in love with your voice. Will you let me hear it again?" he rested his head on his knees.

I sighed and took out my guitar and sang him a lullaby and I let out a silent chuckle when I saw him sleeping like a log. I stroked his head and walked back to my class.

I was running with my entire might heading to my classroom in full speed. When I reached the corner, I turned without braking and *BAM!* I fell on my butt and my forehead hit the guy on his knee.

I felt like I had seen those slacks and shiny shoes before.

My eyes widened when I remembered who the slacks and shoes owner was. I covered my face with my sketchbook and raised my body slowly.

Veerrrrrrrrrrrrrrry slowly. I bowed my head as I hid my face from him.

"So-sorry…" I was calculating how to get away from here. I didn't receive any respond from him so I walked passed him, still hiding my face fully.

I was about to run away when he suddenly grabbed the collar of my school uniform and my body was dragged back to him.

I kept my body static not bothering to turn my body around and face him.

* * *

**That's it! Finished two chapters in a day...I'm excited about this! _**

**Wait till Natsume revealed himself...patient fangirls,patient...**

**The song that I included in this story is Kimi, Meguru Boku in Itazura na Kiss**

**~~~Read and review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here goes nothing...chapter 3 is out guys!**

**i wanna thanks this 3 guys who reviewed on my story..you guys ROCK! *teary eyes***

_**CheddurLeHomicidalButler**_

_**Ruka Ichinose**_

**_HeideeMay_**

**Disclaimer: Definitely not mine... :(**

* * *

****

CHAPTER III: A PAIR OF LOST SHOES

"Ugh! Why did he pulled Mikan? He should just let Mikan pass with the apology just now," I thought as I chewed my lips.

He grabbed me by my right shoulder and turned me towards him with a slight push. I was praying that he won't notice who I was my entire might.

"Hey little girl, show me your face" his voice was toneless. He tried to pull the book away as I gripped it tightly.

"No! Why would Mik-"I quickly closed my mouth afraid that he might noticed the way I was talking.

He let go of the book and I quickly heaved a sigh of relief when I saw he folded his hands on his chest and tapped his foot once.

I suddenly felt a tingling feeling on my forehand. Actually, it hurts. A LOT!

"It hurts!" I winced towards him as I removed the sketchbook and glared at him.

"Oh, clumshy girl?" he said as he let out a small smirk.

"Pardon?" I couldn't catch what he just called me as he said those words double-dutchly. I frowned at him who was eyeing me with the corner of his eyes as he was leaning against the wall.

"Clumshy girl…" he repeated it slowly, vacuously.

"Who is that? You've the wrong person. I'm not that person" I said as I repositioned my guitar bag with a bewildered expression across my face.

He stared at me before lifting his body into a standing position and pointed his index finger towards me. Again, I frowned not getting what he was to say at all.

He shook his head twice, "No, I'm not wrong. You're the one. Clumsy yet shy girl" with that he walked away with his usual vacuous and his hands in his slacks pocket.

"Wha-what?!" I pulled out my shoes and threw them at him, managed to tilt his head slightly. He quickly turned and ready to march towards me.

I immediately made a dash leaving my indoor shoes behind.

**#ANONYMOUS P.O.V#**

"That hurts ugly!" I rubbed the back of my head furiously as I eyed her retreating back figure.

"How can a girl be so violent?" I turned and saw her indoor shoes loitering on the floor. An evil smirk escaped my lips as I picked up the shoes.

"Well, at least now I know she is not one of my fangirls. Now, what should I do with these…"an idea popped up on my head.

"Just you wait, little girl." With that I walked away.

**#End of P.O.V#**

**#Back to Mikan's P.O.V#**

I was feeling quite uneasy as the class went on smoothly. I threw my gaze outside hoping that this sleepy feeling will be swept away.

My eyes fell exactly on that bastard guy's figure. He was just one meter and a half from MY window. I was stunned to the core.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's Natsume-sama," a girl stood up and screamed pointing her index finger towards that guy, who was walking side by side with a young boy that listened to my singing voice earlier on the rooftop.

"Where? Where?" the girls started to stand up and their head turned to the left looking for the so-called Natsume guy.

They squealed loudly as they saw that bastard guy who was standing with his usual nonchalant expression. Some of them rushed over just to greet him.

I made an annoyed expression uneasy with the crowding girls.

I turned to face him and his eyes met mine. That guy jerked his eyebrow as if telling me "Serve you right"

I glared at him before getting up ready to leave the classroom. The girls were still screaming asking him to touch their hands.

Who do you think that guy is, the God or something? Pfffft! I ogled him before walking away.

"Hey little girl, wait…" I heard he called. I paused for a while before shrugging, thinking that it was only my imagination.

"Hey little girl, wait up!" his word instantly made my foot stopped walking. My eyes widened.

"Hey Mikan, hurry up and turn your back little girl," he called again. What did he just call me? Mikan?

I turned around looking so furious. I reached for my indoor shoes only to find my indoor shoes were not there. I quickly lifted up my head glaring towards him.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he pulled my indoor shoes from his back. "Perhaps these…?"

My eyes widened, AGAIN! I forgot that I threw them at him and dashed away without thinking. I flustered as my eyes were on my feet avoiding his gaze.

"N-no, Mikan is not looking for anything," I flustered as I scratched my head looking nervous.

"Here,take it back" with his poker face, he said those words.

I hesitated to approach him,"R-Really?" I approached him reeeeeaaaaallllly slowly afraid that he might threw them back at my face. The possibility was high though.

"Sempai…don't worry Natsu-senpai won't bite you," said the young boy. Those words didn't convince me at all.

I stopped 1 meter away from him and held out my hand. He didn't seem like he was going to move at all. I took the first step to try and grabbed my shoes.

He pulled it to the opposite way. I glared at him who was mocking me silently with his vacuous face.

I tried to take it again and he pulled it to the other way again. Those scenes replayed again and again until I dropped onto my own feet panting.

It was so tiring to keep up with his speed.

"Plea-please give it back… Mikan is very sorry." I made a pitiful expression as I lifted up my head to look at him who was cupping his right cheek on the window pane looking so relax.

"Now, that's what I want to hear," he said before putting the shoes beside me.

I pouted before putting on my shoes as I cursed under my breath.

"Hey, Mikan," he called. I lifted up my head to look at him with a frown feeling quite angry with what he did just now.

"What, now?" I heard he chuckled because of my angry tone. Did he think doing this to me is fun? Yeah! VERY F.U.N.N.Y!

"May I know your full name?" he asked as he took a glimpse at his wristwatch.

"Hmm? Mikan?" he nodded but say nothing. "I'm Mikan, Yukihira Mikan."

He reached out his hand and shook it with my hand, "My name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"See ya!" both of them bid me farewell before walking away.

"Now, the storm had gone…haaa…" I sighed as I slumped down back on my seat.

* * *

**I really...really..really wanted this chappy to be a cliffhanger but...I can't leave at that..the fangirls will definitely devour me ALIVE! **

**andddd...Natsume had already revealed himself to the public...kyaa~~! **

**~~~Read and review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the late update..I've got school and I wrote this as soon as I came back from school..**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys! The time is not enough!**

**the next chapter will be long..I promise!**

**Disclaimer: not mine..except the new character ****_Chika_**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: PAST AND PAIN**

**#School's Backyard#**

"Yukihira-san, now, can you _please_ tell us what's your relationship with them?" she pulled my uniform's collar and my body was pulled to stand forcefully. Her grip was tight and my neck hurts.

"It hurts. Le-let Mikan go!" I choked on my own words. I touched her hands gently and she gripped my collar tighter in return. She is taller than me that I need to tiptoe on my feet.

"Now, tell us you bitch!" she threw my body with full force that made me fell on my feet and my back hit the wall.

I wanted to scream but my voice won't come out because I was so terrified. I felt like my tears were going to roll down on my cheeks.

I'm not going to cry, damnit! NEVER! With a tired face I tried to lift up my face to look at the girls who were surrounding me.

Some of them were giggling and snickering. The girl who threw me put her foot on my stomach slowly.

She was grinning insanely, mocking me in silent as the girls provoked her to kick me.

"You are really brave aren't ya? Flirting with the coolest, the gorgeous-est, the beautiful-est and the list goes on and on, like that, huh?" she used her foot to lift up my chin to meet her glare.

I felt so gross and disgusting that he touched my face with her shoe.

"Mikan apologize," I apologized with a pitiful face. I was desperate to get away.

Maybe because I was beaten up until I was half dead in my previous school, I was traumatized. I'm afraid that it'll happen again.

"Now, promise me that you will not talk to him anymore," she kicked my stomach and I was there, lying on the grass enduring the pain. My eyes were not focusing on anything at all. My mind was blank.

Nothing came to my mind except the scene that I was beaten replayed in my mind endlessly.

"Mik-mikan promise," with a shaky voice, I promised. My body was already lying there with no energy to fight back. My hands were shivering.

After that, they left me there. I got up into a sitting position and dusted off my clothes and skirt.

My hairs were hanging messily and my palms were bleeding because I was supporting my body on the ground that had stones on it.

"It hurts…" I winced before falling back down to the ground. I looked at my knees and it seems that they are bleeding too.

I blew them softly and tingled when I touched them making my eyebrows frown in pain.

I sighed heavily and I drifted myself into a deep sleep.

**#School Ends#**

Upon hearing the bell, my eyes flickered open. I took a glance on my wristwatch and stood up.

Time to go back to the dorm. I walked lazily towards my locker. I froze on the spot when I saw Natsume standing there in the middle of the corridor which is the only way to go to the locker.

He was putting on his sling bag and carried his guitar bag with his left hand. I was still standing there frozen, wondering what I should do. He turned his head and saw me.

"Mikan?" he said as if asking what I am doing.

I ignored him completely as I ran towards my locker grabbing my sketchbook and guitar bag along the way and ran away.

I looked around to make sure that none of the fangirls spying on me. I was terrified that they'll come and attack me again.

**#Natsume's P.O.V#**

Mikan must have heard my voice wasn't she? Then, why did she go away as if she was avoiding me? Maybe she was still feeling angry with my behavior towards her just now.

But her face was full with pain expression and her body was covered with dust. What exactly happened?

**#End of P.O.V#**

*Bam!*with that, I closed my dorm door. I slid my body down as I panted heavily. I ran all the way here that my body felt drained with energy.

"It hurts, Chika!" I panted gripping the clothes on my chest with a painful expression as I frown.

"Chika, Mikan's chest hurts so much! Help Mikan, please!" I was hyperventilating because of the lack of oxygen in my lungs.

I tried to stand up to get my inhaler as my hand was still on my chest gripping the clothes trying to ease the pain.

After a few steps my body fell down again and my breathing course worsen and inconsistent. I dragged my body full with hardships.

When I reached my study table, I quickly grabbed my inhaler and eased my pain without wasting any second.

After my breathing becomes calmer, I slumps my body on the queen size bed heaving a sigh of relief.

This heart of mine kept making problems often these days. I let my upper body rested vertically on the bed as my knee and my feet hanging loosely at the edge of the bed.

I turned my head to the right and covered my eyes with my arms as the scene replayed itself in my head. The scene where my heart was damaged.

**#Flashbacks#**

"Mikan, don't go far away okay?" I heard my mom yelled. I turned my head and smiled as I grabbed my little brother's hand.

My little brother which is still five tightened his grip on my hand and we ran towards the playground. Little did I know that, that day was the last time we will be playing with each other like this.

I didn't notice how weird he was behaving that day.

"Chika, you won't leave Mikan-nee right?" I don't know what was wrong with me that day that made me say those things towards him.

He tightened his grip and hugged me, "Okay! Chika promise! Chika won't leave before Mikan-nee because Chika loves Mikan-nee so much!" I smiled and snuggled into his neck making him giggled.

**#End of flashbacks#**

* * *

**~~~Read and review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's the new chappy guys. i guess this chappy is a little.. you know...LAME! nevermind. continue reading guys **

**Disclaimer:Definitely not mine :( too bad guys**

* * *

**CHAPTER V: Why are you avoiding me?**

**#School ground#**

Day after day, I started to find it was very hard to avoid that Natsume Hyuuga guy because he always appeared out of no where and I had to do a full marathon around the school to avoid meeting him.

"Haaa…Mikan is tired of running around just to avoid him," I panted heavily as I clenched the clothes on my chest in attempt to calm it.

"Tired already, huh?" I snapped my eyes opened, then I saw him squatting in front of me while resting his head on one of his knees still wearing his usual nonchalant expression.

"Hyu-Hyuuga!" I exclaimed with a surprised expression all over my face.

"Yes?" he was about to grab my wrist when I suddenly got out and dashed away with full speed leaving Natsume dumbfounded.

"Hey, Mikan! Wait!" oh no! he ran after me! He was catching up to me tremendously.

I shot my head up and saw the window of a classroom was left opened. I slowed my pace and jump through the window into the empty classroom.

"Such a good reflex!" Natsume whispered to himself before hitting his head and mumbled, "What am I praising her for?"

**#Natsume's P.O.V#**

She was really desperate to run away from me wasn't she? She even let go of her pride as a lady by jumping through the window just to get away and… can anyone tell me why I was chasing her in the first place?

Ah! Because this past weeks she was ignoring me COMPLETELY! I'd never received such a treat from a girl so, it really got into me when Mikan did.

Moreover, the little guy, Youichi was pestering me to apologize to her.I don't even know what I did to her to make her avoid me.

Who knows, maybe she was having period pain that day or maybe she broke up with her boyfriend and coincidentally my face looks so much like him.

Maybe- erk! What am I thinking?

Natsume sped up his pace and when he reach closed enough, he once again tried to grab my wrist.

I quickly pulled my hand from him earning an angry groaned from him.

I was getting ready to jump through the window again when Natsume shouted "Youichi, Ruka! Catch her!"

I saw those two approach me as my guard was down at that time. Those two grabbed my wrist and locked me between the wall and their bodies.

I shot a death glare towards each of them earning no respond at all.

"Mikan…" I heard Natsume's tired voice called. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

Natsume's forehead was damp in sweats. I pitied him, so, I wiped them with the sleeves of my school uniform. He must be tired running around just to catch me.

Natsume's eyes widened as he turned his face away a little. His ears were bright red. Hot maybe.

"Natsume, are you hot?" I asked fanning his ear.

He jerked his eyebrows as if asking, "No, why did you ask anyway?"

I grinned and touched his right ear, "Your ears are red though"

**#5 minutes later#**

He never replied but opened his mouth after a while just to say something really out of topic, "Mikan… why are you avoiding me?"

I blinked as if I realized something important. I pulled my hand away before he grabbed it again not letting go. Afraid that I might run away maybe.

I looked around before talking in a really low voice making the three of them had to near their ears towards my mouth.

"The truth is, there are several step sisters and step mothers tried to make the Cinderella stay away from the might be several Ursulas and witches too," I was too embarrassed to tell them that I was being bullied that I had to use such childish metaphors.

Their eyes widened as they said, "Are you being bullied?!"

I shot them a glare as I placed my index finger on my lips trying to tell them to shut up. Really, they don't know how to keep their voice volume down.

I saw the three of them do the 'zipping' signs as they held their laughters. What's so funny?

Then, Youichi and Ruka hooked their arms over my neck and the four of us squatted down as I was sandwiched between those two.

I took a peek towards Natsume and narrowed my eyes towards him teasingly only to be earning a glare from him.

"Now, now Sakura-san.. Who are the one that are bullying you?" my eyes almost popped out of their sockets when I heard Ruka said that.

"Close your mouth, little girl," I heard Natsume said as he pushed my chin to close my gaping mouth.

I was flustered and my eyes were focusing on the ants on the floor. I don't want to tell them or the Ursulas and the witches will know that I complained.

I bit my lower lips feeling nervous and sweats were trickling on my fore head.

"Mikan, tell me. Who they are…" I heard Natsume whispered towards me and now I know, he was already squatting beside me.

I turned my head and shook it as I said monotonously "No,they'll beat me again if they knew I complained to you about it"

He then replied like a whisper not letting Youichi or Ruka hear it" Come on, tell me. I won't do anything. Maybe…"

I looked into his eyes and asked, "Uhh…o-okay. The-They are a group of girls with striking green and pinkish hair and they have badges. Pink colored badge"

He sighed and patted my head tenderly and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll be your friends. "

I nodded as he stood up. All three of stood up too and walked up to him except for me. I spun my body the other way and dashed off.

* * *

~~~**Read and Review**~~~

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! here's another chapter. i think this chapter here contained lotsa fluff between Mikan and Natsume**

**so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Definitely not mine..too bad**

* * *

**CHAPTER VI: Don't Catch Me!**

The next morning, I woke up with two large circles around my eyes and my mouth can't stop yawning. I'm too preoccupied thinking what might happen today that I forgot about the time.

I sat on the edge of my bed slightly half-conscious and my eyes were half-open and were staring into spaces.

"I'm sleepy. My eyes are heavy…shit!" I cursed sharply and stomped to the bathroom.

After 15 minutes of getting ready and dried my hair, I walked out started to munch something that I found on the kitchen table.

I grabbed my sling bag, slipped on my leather shoes and walked out of the dorm heading towards the school.

While walking along the corridor which led to the classroom, I spotted Natsume Hyuuga walking on the same track with the fangirls flocking around him desperately trying to his attention.

I looked at his eyes and our eyes met before he ogled me. Psh…how girlish can he get?

I rolled my eyes then shrugged as I entered the classroom. My class was like usual, at one side of the class there were nerdy and geeky students flocking together in their own species talking about Ferdinand MacGallen and Christopher Columbus or whatever.

On the other side, the popular guys were flocking at the door talking while attracting the girls happened to pass by to turn their heads and gawked at them. Yeah, right… SHOW OFF was the right word for them.

I snorted and looked away when one of the guys spotted me staring and threw me a wink which made me had goose bumps not charmed by it.

In your dreams! While on the other side, the so-called glamour girls were gossiping about artists or the school idol a.k.a Natsume Hyuuga while applying some compact powder and lips gloss.

Yep! I don't belong to any of the following groups so I sat down and took out my I-pod and headphone from sling bag.

"Noisy bunch," I mumbled before putting on the headphone and played my favorite song 'After Dark' by Asian Kung-Fu Generation.

I hummed slowly and my hairs bobbing here and there because I was slowly bobbing my head matching the rhythm of the song's beat.

Then, I averted my eyes outside only to be seeing Natsume Hyuuga walking by with the same fangirls around him. I made a sour face and cursed under my breath.

His eyes suddenly met mine again like just now he glared and ogled me and again with my nonchalant face. I rolled my eyes and shrugged making an annoying expression.

Again, he's back to being a jerk. Then, the class went smoothy as usual without the bitchy girls around.

I made a quick dash to the rooftop after the school bell rang. I pushed open the door and breathe in the Sakura scented air with a warm smile across my lip.

I sat down comfortably and ate my lunch with leisure. Well, since no one loves to come to the rooftop, I didn't bother to sit like a girl would.

Well, I was sitting with my legs stretched and my lunchbox on my thighs.

After finished with my lunch, I stood up and exhaled deeply and melodies swiftly flowed out of my lips.

REACHING YOU

_Please, just for now, don't turn around_  
_It's evening and the wind rustles, we're close enough to touch_  
_I'm looking at you, forever_

_I'm reaching for you. I'm reaching for you_  
_It's fine if my love isn't returned. It's fine if I get hurt_  
_No matter how many times, I want to tell you_

_I love you. I love you_  
_It's fine if I can't sleep at night. It's fine if morning doesn't come_  
_No matter how many times, I reach for you_

_Today too, I create a new memory of you_  
_I cherish even your sigh, your hesitation_  
_I was waiting for you, always_

_I'm reaching for you. I'm reaching for you_  
_It's fine if my love isn't returned. It's fine if I get hurt_  
_No matter how many times, I want to tell you_

_I love you. I love you_  
_It's fine if I can't sleep at night. It's fine if morning doesn't come_  
_No matter how many times, I reach for you_

_I'm reaching for you. I'm reaching for you_  
_It's fine if my love isn't returned. It's fine if I get hurt_  
_No matter how many times, I want to tell you_

_I love you. I love you_  
_It's fine if I can't sleep at night. It's fine if morning doesn't come_  
_No matter how many times, I reach for you_

My lips curved upwards slightly forming a smile. I sighed with a smile still pasted on my lips perfectly.

Then, I went out of the rooftop and spotted Natsume Hyuuga sitting on the edge of the stairs looking straight into my orbs intensely.

An idea suddenly popped out of my head. He was about to say something when I ogled him and put on my headphones trying to alight the stairs.

My wrist was caught by his hand and my body was pulled forcefully towards him as he pulled my headphones away.

My face was only an inches away from his and furthermore our noses were touching each others on the tip. You know, .NERVOUS. One word, hell!

I turned my face to the other side but he countered it by putting his palm at the back of my head keeping it still.

I groaned with frustration but well, I got a good look at his facial features. His eyebrows were short; his eyelashes were long and curved upwards perfectly like a girl's.

His crimson orbs were sharp trapping anyone who looked into those two pools of blood. His nose bridge was long and slim and the tip of the nose was slightly pointy.

His pinkish red lips were one of his special features. They were moist and most likely soft and nice. Well, in short term, those lips were kissable.

"Like what you see, little girl" he said arching his left eyebrow with a smirk.

I was startled to the core. But then, I rolled my eyes to the other way and said "Yeah, right" I eyed him and continued "Then, what do you want talk about? Suddenly catching me like that…"

He did not utter any sound. It seems that he was in a deep thought. Remembering something maybe. But, he sure took his sweet time to remember it.

I asked with sarcasm visible in my voice "Sometime within this year Hyuuga?"

His eyes met mine and he smirked "You love to be caught by me aren't you? Want me to do this again?"

He let out a soft chuckle as he slid both of his down to my waist and intertwined them behind my back locking me inside his arm reach.

My feet were glued to the ground as my body stiffens abruptly. With his usual nonchalant expression, he smirked at me fully aware that my ears went bright red in embarrassment. He leaned his forehead against mine gently.

"You were singing just now?" he asked curving his lips upwards to form a smile in his very own way.

"Nope, I was mopping the rooftop floor" I replied with sarcasm.

"Whose that song for?" he tapped his forehead against mine ignoring my sarcasm completely. Damn, he's good.

I replied staring directly into his crimson orbs "No one. It's random…or maybe for myself. Maybe. "

He said nothing but a satisfied smirk was visible on his thin lips. I tried my best to push his hand away from my waist but they won't even budge.

I mingled with them for about several minutes and grew tired to even try to get away. I looked into Natsume Hyuuga's crimson orbs with a pitiful expression across my face.

Seeing my expression, his smirked grew wider. Suddenly, my clever head got a brilliant idea.

I turned my head to the window on our right side and purposely widened my eyes and exclaimed "Ah! Look! A-a-a flying…flying…cow! No! Pig! No! Mikan mean cow!"

Hyuuga let go of my waist and turned to look to the right. I dashed off without turning my head back but I swore I saw I could see his lips formed a mischievous smirk as he followed my retreating figure with the corner of his eyes.

When I reached my class, I mentally slapped and kicked myself. I bet he already knows my trick.

He must be laughing his ass off at my stupidity. I pouted slightly as I entered the class. I sat down on my seat with a sour expression on my face.

* * *

**The song in this story is the english version of a song entitled 'Kimi ni Todoke' by May's.**

**it's a good song an very inspirational especially for the maiden in love XD**

~~~**Read and Review**~~~

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another chapter for you guys~! _  
She finally join the team..and from here things will get EXTRA exciting!  
who knows maybe...she will live with them after this? stay tune okay?  
and thanks to all of you guys that REVIEW AND ADDED THIS STORY...love you guys so much!**

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine... so sad~ :(

* * *

**CHAPTER VII: I order you…**

For the next 2 weeks, I haven't seen him and the band mates at all. I wonder what they are up to. Well, not my business. I walked along the corridor heading towards the rooftop.

I ate my lunch box without much talk. Well, it's not like I have any friend to talk to anyway. I know, my life is sad.

After 20 minutes, I stood up and readied myself to go out. I opened the door and saw Natsume Hyuuga sitting on the edge of the stairs again with his hands placed on both sides and his legs were hanging loosely.

My eyes widened in shock and automatically my feet took off.

I heard him commanded, "I order you little girl, don't you dare to run away" with that, I immediately stopped on my track and turned my back to him.

"Don't want to~" I said melodiously before sticking out my tongue towards him. His band mates were dumbfounded by my behavior.

**#Band mates P.O.V#**

Such a brave little girl. She dared to sick her tongue out towards our leader and dashed off. This is the first time a girl ran away after being ordered by Natsu.

Mostly, the girls will melt and obeyed him. Well, that's new.

We heard Natsu clicked his tongue, "Tch!" before jumping off the edge of the stairs and ran after her. After a while, we saw Natsu walked into our way with his arm around that girl's neck dragging her with him.

Sometimes, he will laugh when that girl tried to get away but could not do it.

We looked among ourselves and said spontaneously, "Oh, Shit! He just fell in love!"

**#End of P.O.V#**

I was practically dragged back here and I was locked between his arms, AGAIN! I sighed in defeat. I looked over the band members and they flashed me a weird… smile? Well, they seem nice.

I flashed back a smile in return. Before I could utter a greeting, my head was pulled to look towards Hyuuga.

I was staring at him. Hmm… he looked different today. His orbs were silverish gold in color and somehow his hair seems shorter and stylish?

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," he said smirking as he used my palm to pat his face gently. This is new.

"What for?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Well, you are obviously gawking and staring at me just now."

"No, Mikan didn't. Mikan was-was just looking," I rolled my eyes awkwardly.

"Yeah, right. You were looking, staring and gawking, right?" he asked as he leaned nearer.

I bent backwards avoiding a contact with his face, "No, Mikan didn't!"

He smirked, "But you did, right?"

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Yes!" I tried to trick him.

"Not gonna fall for that, little girl," now, his forehead already hit mine.

I groaned in frustration. I sighed tiredly. I've got nothing to do so I lazily swept his messy bang a little before letting them go as he let his eyes close. Pshhh… so much like a cat.

"Anything to ask me?" he smirked leaning towards my palm.

"Emm… your hair kinda looks different today?" I asked earning a glare from him.

"Mmm…mmm…your orbs are silverish gold today?" I asked nervously.

"Nah-uh, that's not the right question," I groaned as I pouted angrily.

I bit my fingernail and said nervously, "Well, Mikan don't know if this is the right question… where were you 2 weeks ago?" I stared into his eyes nonchalantly to see his reaction.

His lips curved upward a bit to be called a smile before hugging me and said, "Bingo! Hahaha… Mikan you're the best! Here's a nice reward for you," and with that he kissed me on the cheek.

My eyes widened in shock as my body stiffen abruptly. I could hear his chuckle that was still echoing beside my right ear. I turned my face towards him as I touched the right side of my cheek.

"What? Want more?" he asked teasingly as he tried to kiss me again.

"Ahem!" suddenly the awkward atmosphere was interrupt when the band mates pretended to clear their throat. I quickly realized what I have done.

I collected my composure and said, "Nope! That was a nightmare. Please, don't do it again," as I sent a death glare at him fiercely.

He shrugged and let his hands off me. I sighed in relieve as his band mates eyed us with a mischievous stare. What's with them?

"Well, little girl I just done with my shooting and I rushed to school with this hairstyle and silverish gold orbs just to show them to you," he said still smirking.

I shrugged off his additional information and asked, "The whole 2 weeks?"

He smiled and nodded before saying, "Yes, in Venezuela"

"Must be nice to be travelling around the world isn't it?" I asked as my eyes glittered in hopes.

"Well, you can join us, 'The Emperors' if you want to come with us," Ruka said raising his right eyebrows as the others nodded in agreement.

"Only if you passed to look as a boy, Mikan-sempai!" Youichi mischievously pulled away Hyuuga's wig and handed it to me. Hyuuga's raven black hair suited him better than the wig did.

Hyuuga took the wig as he made my hair into a tiny chignon and placed the wig. I mingled with it uncomfortably as they eyed me in awe.

**#Band mates P.O.V#**

Natsu pulled usand squatted a little bit far away from Mikan. He raised one of his eyebrows as if asking us.

Kitsuneme said, "That was definitely a shocking view," all of us nodded.

We looked into each others eyes and said in unison, "She's a perfect bishounen! Passed!"

* * *

**~~~Read and Review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	8. Chapter 8

**here's another chapter for you guys! sorry for the late..late..late..late..late update!  
I've been busy with my school's sport festival and hardly any time to spare for this...  
I always come back home late and ended up straight to the bed...  
Gomenasai...TT_TT**

Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine...if this is mine I'll definitely make Natsume more perverted than he actually is.

* * *

**Chapter VIII: The Emperors**

**#Band mates P.O.V#**

Natsume who was quiet until now held his hand under his chin cupping it as he stared into spaces. His lips gradually curves upwards to form a goofy grin in Natsume kind of way.

Kokoro Yome nudged Natsume making him startled and turned towards him with a glare.

"You are imagining how interesting this job will be if Mikan is with you right?" Koko and Tsubasa sneered mischievously.

"No, I'm not. Stop saying things," he turned his nonchalant face to the other side. Without him knowing, all of us snickered at the sight of a hint of redness on his ears. Cute!

**#End of P.O.V#**

I saw all of them approached me. Something about their look they were giving me gave me a really bad feeling.

Hyuuga walked towards me, jumped onto the edge of the stairs to sit before collecting me into his arms placing his chin on my head leaning comfortably. Clingy!

"Mikan, we-" Tsubasa was cut off by words, "Mikan refuse"

"I didn't even get to finish my line," he sulked.

"It's probably something stupid or illogical or impossible," I retorted with my stern face.

"No it's something fun! You can play music all the time if you accept this offer. Moreover, you hate to expose you identity right? This is the right job for you," this time, Ruka softly persuaded me.

My ears perked up in excitement and curiosity, "What kind of job?"

"Become the member of 'The Emperors'," Hyuuga whispered. His hot breath hit my neck because he was SO close.

My eyes widened in shocked upon hearing it. You can't be kidding? That was absurd! Hyuuga with his usual nonchalant expression stared back at me dryly making my inner self fuming at the sight of it.

"If it's about joining 'The Emperors' then Mikan refu-" Hyuuga muffled my voice with his large hand. He was really looking for trouble isn't he?

Then, I heard him said with a sulky face decorating it with a little bit of pouting voice, "Are you really going to refuse? Are you really refusing us (me)?"

His face made me look like I was the bad guy and now heavy burdens were placed on my shoulders. Refusing him made me felt guilty.

I flipped my head to look at his still sulking face. Ugh… I can't resist it now can I?

"We-well okay then. Mikan accept the offer," after I said that I sighed in defeat instantly feeling that I've stopped breathing just now. Then, I spotted a mischievous smirk across his lips, not to mention a certain evil gleam tinted in his eyes.

"Well then, give me your phone number," Ruka reached out his hand towards me.

"Wait a second…" my words trailed in the end of my sentence as I fished my hand into the pocket of my skirt searching for a certain gadget in it.

As I finally found my phone, I hurriedly took it out resulting a bag full with lollipop fell down to the floor. Everyone including me gasped at the sight of it excluding a certain raven hair teen with his usual blank expression. No feeling whatsoever.

"Talk about childish, lollipop" Hyuuga said towards me mockingly as he flashed his infamous smirked in an instant.

I smacked him hard on his arm for calling me that humiliating name.

"You hurt me so bad…" Hyuuga said faking his injury with words full of sarcasm.

"Good that Mikan did," I ignored completely his sarcasm as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Youichi walked towards me and grasped my hand as beamed me a childish smile before saying, "Guess what-"

"Mikan don't want to play any guessing game," I replied quickly turning Youichi into complete silence.

What? It's just that I don't want to play that stupid fucking thing with him. Whoa! Watch your mouth Mikan. Whatever, but it is not a crime right?

"Boo!" Youichi childishly booed me and pouted cutely as I rolled my eyes. All of them looked at me expectantly, except that raven black haired lad over there. I shook my head and raised an eyebrow after that.

"Forget it! I'll tell you. This is getting annoying by seconds," Hyuuga said breaking our glaring and raising-an-eyebrow competition.

"At last. At least, this time Mikan is glad that you are _actually_ here. At least there is one person in this group who hate guessing game" I said in a matter-of-fact tone before catching a glimpse of Hyuuga who was making an expression of 'duh!'

"We are having a comeback concert tomorrow in Tokyo Dome so…" he trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"So…?" I trailed his last word forming an 'o' with my mouth childishly.

"So… we're going to make a debut on you. You know… an additional member major debut and some other stuff…"Kokoro Yome, the keyboardist slung his arm over my shoulder as he blurted out those words.

My eyes widened almost immediately before placing my fingertips on my forehead and shook my head in disbelieve. I snapped, "You guys are abs-"

Then, Hyuuga interrupt, "Yes, we are absurd. We always are." Everyone stared at him as their sweats dropped. "What? At least I admit the truth."

Then, I felt my shoulders were light once again without any additional burden such as Kokoro Yome's arm or whatsoever.

When I glance back at Hyuuga I could see that he was gripping the wrist of Kokoro Yome barking him with some colorful vocabulary. Kokoro Yome then rose up both of his hand in the air as a sign of surrender while shaking his head in a tired way.

I wonder why… maybe something was wrong with his hand? Whatever…

"So… you are going to stay in our house tonight!" Youichi said as he jumped like a bunny here and there making me want to put one of my feet there and tripped him and there goes his cute face.

I groaned before saying, "Now, Mikan really wish Mikan didn't say yes…"

"Nah-uh lollipop, can't do that babe," Hyuuga said smirking in process. I really want to wipe that smirk on his arrogant face off. With a mop. Yes, a mop is a good idea you have there Mikan. Perhaps a wet and stinky one should be added to the list.

I shook my head to clear off my bad conscience, "Shut up, stupid conscience!" I mentally slapped my face.

Upon hearing that, Kitsuneme who was infamous with his grumpiness said, "Tch. Girls and their period. Fu-"

"No cursing!" all of the band members said in unison. Impressive!

Then it hit me… did I just say my thought out loud? I clicked my tongue spontaneously.

I saw him groaned in piss before turning his head to the other way. His side way features reminded me of our senior Ninomiya Kitoh. I shrugged before walking away.

I heard Hyuuga yelled as I was about 15 steps away from the group, "I'll text you our address later, 'kay?"

I wanted to nod in return but my stupid conscience got another idea than that.

"You're the beast, Hyuuga!" I yelled back with only half of my body turned. I tried to muster a smirk that was trying to creep on my face.

"What?! Say that again!" he replied slightly angry.

"No, nothing. Mikan just say that you are the best, Hyuuga!" I immediately dashed towards my classroom.

* * *

**I hope you guys care to leave any review cause I treat them as an encouragement to write..  
and that mean a faster update!**

~~~Read and review~~~

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, tada? I haven't update this for so long that I nearly forget that I need to give a little bit of my commitment to this story.. someone review on my story a few days before and that snaps me out of my la la la land and you have my gratitude for that. I won't mention who but that person must really know... let it just be the secret of me and my self.**

Again.. I'm sorry for the late update because I felt that my story is so boring since there is only some reviewer and I assumed that my fics was a failure and a sudden discouragement hit me.. well, I get out of it now! No worry guys! I'm back for real.

Disclaimer: Not mine... :(

* * *

**CHAPTER VIIII: MOVING TO WHERE?**

I was still quite angry towards what they did during school hours just now. My head was busy thinking how I can avenge that crappy bunch while dragging my feet along to the shoe locker with a furious face. Don't forget the stomping.

**#Flashback#**

I was running like so fucking damn hell. Ops, wrong vocabulary you've got there Mikan. I was 30 minutes late to attend my afternoon class.

Shit! My day is just so hectic today and this is becoming lamer and lamer the more I realize it.

My head processed as fast as it could to think of an acceptable excuse to give to the teacher. Yep, a really 'innocent' act.

"Billy! Ehem! Mikan mean, Bill-sensei! Sorry, that Mikan was late," I slide the classroom door opened with a loud 'pang'. Wondering why it sound likes that? Obviously, because it was a 'komiya' kind of door.

I panted heavily as I bowed in apology with my hands on my knee caps. Hell! I was going into all of this stupid mess just because of you, 'The Emperors'! Those shitty, snobbish, celebrities bastard…okay, I'm out of words to describe how lame they are.

I kept cursing them using my stupid conscience. Yep, I had a bad conscience in me now.

"Err… Mikan was in the… the bathroom! Yes, bathroom! Just now Bill-sensei, you see… Mikan's stomach suddenly…emm…err… started to feel like they are tied into a complex knot and so… you know what it is. It is called…" I kept blabbering to the teacher about my stomach using Biology theory and mixed it up with some kind of complicated medicine with a blunt face and everyone could guess that my stuttering before was just a bluff.

"Okay, okay! I get it now! Please, go to your seat so that I can continue teaching," Bill-sensei shut my mouth by waving his hand in the air shooing me from his sight.

An evil smirk made its way to my mouth in an instant that goes unnoticed by everyone else in the room. Me and my hypocrite self.

Once I was seated on my seat I could hear a roar of laughter emitted from outside of the classroom. I could easily guess who.

I sent a dagger-like glare towards them which all of them return with an act. They do the 'catch' acted and after giving me a look they do the 'throw away' acted playfully in front of me pretending that the glare was an object.

I huffed and pouted with an anger still visible in my eyes. I saw the 7 of them still outside laughing their ass off celebrating their victories against me catching the attentions of all of the students near them.

"Ha. Ha. So funny," I said sarcastically to myself while mimicking their actions but making sure the fangirls didn't see me doing that.

**#End of flashback# **

After putting on my shoes I headed towards the school gate with a steady face. Headphone on my ears and an I-pod in my hand.

With my nonchalant expression, I sang the song slowly with a slight hummed inserted between them.

"Kyaaaaa~!" suddenly, I heard the girls squeals giddily. Plus, noisily. I scowled at that before lifting up my head a bit and removed my headphone letting it circled my neck loosely.

"What is it now?" I mentally snapped as I whipped my head towards the direction the fangirls were squealing at and guess wha- oh, God! It's 'The Emperors'.

I threw a look at them who were talking with each other calmly and care freely as Tsubasa, the tallest one slung his arm over Hyuuga's broad shoulders as the others coolly had their hands in the pocket of their slacks.

Hyuuga's face was expressionless as ever with his smooth hair sways here and there according to the flow of the wind.

When I saw that they were coming to my direction I quickly fished out my I-phone and fiddled with it pretending as if I was busy texting someone to even notice them passing by.

My has hung so low until they briefly walked pass me and the annoyingly screaming, squealing, staring and gawking well, you know the words…_fangirls._

Some of the girls that took a chance to snap _'a few'_ pictures of 'The Emperors' were practically kissing and smooching the picture shamelessly. Eww, gross!

I sighed in relieved when they passed by me and my shoulders that was tense until just now began to relaxed but, the fangirls words took me aback, "Whoops, they stop!"

I peered through my shoulder to look at them only to earn an intense stare from the expressionless prince, uh… not exactly a prince but in point of view he is a prince. Wait, no! He just looks like a prince, not a prince.

Erk, what the hell am I thinking! Look at that evil smirk Mikan! Open your eyes and change your point of view on him. He is an ugly jerk. There goes my stupid conscience.

He is an ugly jerk a.k.a Hyuuga Natsume. My inner-self flustered my I kept my stony expression across my face waiting for his words as I shifted my body to look at him face to face.

His smirk widened as he mouthed me a silent "I'll call you later" words while making hand signs to make me understand him before walking away as I gave him a mini nod.

Without wasting any second I fled from the school ground leaving the trail of dust behind me as I ran.

**#Time skips#**

Here I was, standing in front of the Tokyo's tallest resident building. I fiddled with my phone to confirm with Hyuuga what floor they're in my luggage stood beside me.

I walked to the lobby and the entrance to the lobby nearly made me gaped. The floors were sparkling and shine beautifully as they were pure marble floors.

The sofas that were located at the corner of the lobby looked gorgeous and luxurious with a small elegant coffee table in front of them.

I glanced to my phone to see if Hyuuga replied to my text message or not. To my dismay he didn't. Great, this is just great. Now what do I do.

After giving some thought of what to do I made my way towards the receptionist who was beaming a 100 Watt worth of smile. Plastic. I greeted her simply as she greeted me back politely.

"Excuse Mikan, may Mikan know what floor do 'The Emperors' were staying?" I asked her with right hand rested on the edge of the counter.

Her sweet face turned into an ugly scowled. Didn't I say already, she's plastic! Careful, wrong move, it will crumple. She replied me sounding so irritated, "Who are you? A bitchy fangirl, right? I'm sorry, the information is confidential."

I groaned before saying, "Lookie here, you receptionist girl. Mikan is not a fangirl. Moreover, it is not like Mikan wanna do this. Mikan was practically forced to. Get it?" a little bit of my accent slipped from my mouth when I'm mad.

"All fangirls who came here said that. Lame excuse," she snorted while averted her attention to her polished nails. Now, I felt like someone wanted to taste my sneakers.

With my fuming anger, I fiddled again with my I-phone searching for Hyuuga's contact as I mumbled, "Stupid Hyuuga! If you actually answered Mikan's calls, then Mikan wouldn't have to go through that stupid-plactic-receptionist who was accusing Mikan as your damn fangirls. Curse you Hyuuga Nat-"

A hand snaked from my back to cover my mouth, "Stop cursing me, Mikan". My last word was muffled completely.

I turned my head abruptly to see all of the 7 members of 'The Emperors' stood behind me.

I threw a glare towards the still nonchalant, Hyuuga, "why didn't you reply Mikan's messages? And you didn't answer Mikan's calls. Mikan had to brawl with the receptionist where the hell your penthouse is located and what's more, she accused Mikan as your shitty fangirls!"

He patted my head softly before saying, "Yeah, yeah… I'm sorry. I left my phone in the house when I came here to pock you up," then, he dragged me towards the gawking receptionist. Who was the fangirl now? My evil conscience ticked off. I snorted mentally at that.

"What's wrong gentlemen? Is she disturbing you? I'm sorry, she is the fangirl that had been asking for your room number ever since just now," she said with the oh-so-sweet voice of hers. Pfft…! Sweet her ass!

I saw Hyuuga lifted up his left eyebrow at her with his ever changing expression. The receptionist's face turned bright red at that as I stood there eyeing her every reaction with my arms crossed against my chest.

"P-please don't stare at me like that," I rolled my eyes spontaneously even without thinking at that. She's too giddy, for goodness sake! Talk about how old she is compared to them.

I sighed inwardly and tried to parry Hyuuga's arm which was slung over my shoulder to get my luggage but the arm won't budge and the grip went tighter.

I pinched his hand and said, "Could you please let go? Mikan was just going over there to get Mikan's luggage. As if I'm running away."

He looked towards my luggage through his shoulder which wasn't far from his sight before loosening his grip.

In an instant, he brushed his hand on my hair before completely taking his arm away from my shoulder.

As I reached my luggage, I stood beside them thinking of something before I saw Youichi, Koko and Kitsuneme approached me.

It is me or they just threw each other a glance with gleam in their eyes? Or it is just my wild imagination acting up again. Well, I cannot be so sure. They must be up to something no good.

* * *

**Hey guys, leave in some reviews of what you would think will happen in the next chapter! For the silent readers out there, make sure all of you make and account and review on this! Ja ne~!**

  
**~~~Read and review~~~**

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the late late late late update again... I'm busy since the start of the school of holiday. I was sent to live with my brother and I doesn't have enough time to update this. on the second week I was busy with my school extra classes... TT_TT  
please believe me!**

hey, guys! I wanna ask for yer advice on this story.. Should Mikan keep her 'third-person-referred' when she addressed herself? or I should change it?

* * *

**CHAPTER X: Home Sweet Home**

I sat on one of my bag as Koko who was slightly friendlier slung his arm over my shoulder as Youichi burdened his arm on my right shoulder by resting his arm on it.

Yep, and he is younger than me that it annoyed me to no end. Talk about hurting my pride as his senior.

Kitsuneme as he fiddled with his back hair like an innocent child, "Ne, Mikan-sempai, you are calling us with our first name, right? Why aren't you using it towards Natsu-senpai?" he inserted a low chuckle as he said it.

Gleam in his eyes didn't fade but I just ignored it.

A realization hit came over me and I paused for a while before nodded at him and said, "Should Mikan?" the answer came as if I was talking to myself rather than answering his question.

The three of them harmoniously nodded in return and my lips crashed into a thin firm line and pondered on it for awhile. Then, I saw N-n-n-Nat-su. Urgh! I need time for this you know. I hate myself for this.

In! Out! In! Out! Phew, finally relaxed myself.

I saw Natsu looked at me confusedly but shrugged off before he whipped his head to the elevator signing 'Let's go!'

I closed my eyes for awhile thinking about my decision for while and opened my eyes as I said, "Let's go!" to the three lad in front of me.

It seems that the situation is settled but I could see from the corner of my eyes that the receptionist were still glaring dagger towards me.

I sent her a mocking smile and raised my eyebrows daring her to challenge me again.

"Hey Natsu, what floor are you in?" I said without facing him. I could feel that all eyes are on me including Natsume's. What? I looked at my clothes trying to search for any flaw on it and sighed inwardly when I don't find any. I looked back at them.

Nothing is wrong right?

"What did you call me?" Natsume neared his ear to my mouth and frowned unconsciously.

"Natsu," I answered seriously with a stern and oh-so-serious face. I swear I saw a tint of pink rose on the back of his neck creeping towards his ears.

The band members snickered at the back mischievously and we continued our track towards the elevator. When we rode on the elevator my eyes twitched when I saw the three juniors high-five among them and whispered something while casting a gleam-tinted eyes on me when they caught me staring intently at them.

My body is spun around by a strong arm making me faced the said person and cursed lowly at him for taking me by surprise earning a low "Don't bother with them" from Natsume.

I nodded hesitantly and just kept quiet until the elevator door slide opened with a 'ting!'

All of us continue our track along the grand penthouse hallway when I finally realized that we are on the top floor of the building.

I slowed my pace from walking side by side with Natsume meeting the same pace as Ruka that was quiet until now. I nudged Ruka on his rib and jerked my eyebrow at him as he frowned at my direction and I ended up returned his gesture by pointing at the three juniors that were walking behind us with my thumb.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulder. He looked at the lean back of Natsume and turned back to me beaming a smile. Weird.

I sped up my pace to catch up with Natsume and brushed my hand against the back of his palm signing him that I'm walking beside him.

I got a slight tugged at my sleeves from Natsume which I only replied with a slow 'Hn?' Look, look! I got his habit on me now. Great! I might become Mrs. Hyuuga in the future not far from now.

I made a disgusted expression mentally.

He smirked before bending his body a little leaning his head closer towards mine. His long bang hit my nose tickling it a bit as he leaned forward and neared his lips towards my left ear.

His hot breath fanning my hair and hit my neck directly making me shudder in his indirect touch.

"I usually don't allow just anyone to call me by my first name," he whispered sexily in his husky voice.

He retreated his face slight just to meet mine. I crinkled my nose at his statement before asking, "So… you were saying?"

He placed his forehead against mine. Haaaaa… how many time does this thing happen? Once? Twice? Or it is slowly become his habit towards me?

Erk! His head is hard. He showed me his infamous seductive smirk before saying, "But, for you, I'll give an _exception_," his statement sounded as he if he was hiding something in his tone.

_Exception_, my ass!

"Love birds over there, please stop flirting. We have reached the door ages ago. You two can continue once we get into the penthouse, okay?" Tsubasa and Koko shouted in front on the only door at the end of the hallway to us while grinning stupidly.

"Yeah, as if we would" I snorted as I flipped my hair in pride striding towards them with a stomped leaving Nasume behind.

I spare them a glare as I reached them and there, I stood in front of the door of the largest penthouse in the Tokyo. The penthouse was located on the 44th floor which is the top floor at the end of the long grand hallway, the only penthouse on the floor. Talk about millionaire.

As Natsume slide the card key, the door locked clicked opened and followed others to step into the overly spacious penthouse.

Even though the penthouse contained all eight of us it still looks overly spacious and to make it worse it is a double-storey penthouse.

The marble floor sparkling brightly making my eyes cringe from the sight and I had to make my eyes small in case I go blind.

In front of the entrance, stood a large shoe rack consist of several types of shoes such as sneakers, boots and even slippers!

The boys scrambled to their respective rooms as I took a little detour in the penthouse.

Here, I was standing completely dumbfounded and my mouth gawking at the sight in front of my very own two eyes. Luckily, I didn't drop any drools on the furry light brown carpet.

The living room was ridiculous! The elegant L-shape sofa with white leather as its skin stood in the centre of the living room accompanied by one love seat sofa on its left and a single seat sofa on its right.

In front of it, there is a retro looking coffee table but still fit in the vintage theme placed and a large plasma TV with largest inches available stood there in dignity complete with home theater set and stereo system.

Now, all of you know why I said RIDICULOUS. Okay, quit with the gawking and gawping already. Brace yourself Mikan.

This is…nothing… right?

I turned my head back when I sense a presence and saw Natsume standing 3 steps behind me with his hands crossed on his chest as his body was leaning its weight on his right leg making him look casual. Best posture ever!

I mentally tried to stop myself from pouncing him and pinned him down on the gorgeous looking marble floor.

With a flick of his wrist, he motions me to walk with him. We climbed upstairs. Oh, even the stairs are gorgeous!

We walk along the hallway, walking pass 3 bedrooms as we walked and he halted in front of a door situated at the end of the hallway that I believed was the fourth bedroom.

As he opened the door and stepped in, I followed him suit. As soon as I entered the bedroom I could sniffed a faint of manly yet boyish scent.

I took in the scent and sighed mentally at the oversize bedroom and I could tell that it is a master bedroom. The room floor was fully carpeted with midnight blue color. Beside the king sized bed, lie an enormous fur carpet decorated with stripes of the white tiger.

I took this chance to feel the carpet under my feet brushing the balls of my feet on it gently feeling the smooth and soft fur. Through the corner of my eyes I could see Natsume sat on the side of the bed.

He pointed at my luggage that were placed not far from the door and I approached them to unpack when he suddenly…

* * *

**Guys, look at the cliff-hanger! It is not like I want it to end here but I don't have any idea what he's gonna do next.. Just wait and see...or you could give me some idea on next chapter.. _**

~~~Read and review~~~

**'**

**'**

**'**

**'**


	11. Chapter 11

**well tada! i upload my story early this time right? well i was inspired by the novel i just read and my hands were itching for them to move.**

**and thanks for the reviews! i love you guys! and please keep supporting me. please tell me if this story is ok or too much fluffiness so i can fix them 'kay?well... let's start the story.. *wink**wink* **

* * *

Chapter recap…

_I took this chance to feel the carpet under my feet brushing the balls of my feet on it gently feeling the smooth and soft fur. Through the corner of my eyes I could see Natsume sat on the side of the bed. He pointed at my luggage that were placed not far from the door and I approached them to unpack when he suddenly…_

**CHAPTER XI:NATSU AND CUPCAKES**

I was unpacking my things when I heard shuffling of clothes. I turned my head to him to see what he is doing when suddenly he took his shirt leaving him half-naked in front me.

Oh, my god! Oh, my god! What is he doing? Argh~! There goes my virgin eyes. It is _not_ virgin anymore with the blinding sight of Natsume without his shirt.

I tried to resist the sexiness by closing my eyes with the palm of my hand. But I can't resist opening them a little bit to admire **_just a little bit_** of his body.

Rush of blood creep to my face instantly when he caught my stare at him and smirk. I swear that my nose going to bleed anytime now.

My other hand pinch my nose bridge to prevent it from bleeding as I tilted my head upward and shut my eyes close.

"Little girl, open your eyes. I've put on a new shirt now. No need to be scared," his voice seems sincere but I can't help but noticed a slight laugh trying to escape from his mouth.

I inhaled the air deeply and peered through the crack of my hands to confirm what he just said.

"Argh!" a screamed escape from my lips spontaneously and I quickly turned my back away from him facing the wall. Oh, it's a beautiful view.

Thanks, for saving me wall. I **_really_** appreciate it.

Guess what I just saw. He was standing near me leaning on his right leg while his jeans slung low on his hips, _really_ low that I can see most of his boxer. Dangerous!

"Behave yourself, Natsume Hyuuga!" I said to him half-shout desperately trying to get back to my usual self.

He blew into my ears making me flinched and whispered, "I'm your roommate. I can do whatever I like in my room, lollipop."

"Oh? Mikan never thought that the day of Mikan living here, you know, as a roommate, ending up seeing you half-naked **_less_** than 10 minutes it the room will come. What a **_pleasant_** surprise! Well, whatever. Please take a really good care of Mikan and **_behave_** yourself, 'kay roomate?" I said casually beaming a toothy grin at him.

Room mate huh? I'm so going to find his embarrassing facts. Wait, did it even exist? Hell, do I care?

He flashed me his rare smile in return before turn his heels to the walk-in wardrobe a grab a shirt wearing it sloppily fast. He wore an orange summer shirt with a fitted knee shorts.

Well, he definitely looked 'summer-like' like a super-duper-extra refreshing watermelons (AN: i nearly spell it waterlemon and the wondering why the Microsoft Word red lined it..=_=) juice. He looked hot. No, wait! The word that suited him was HAWT!

Okay, that wasn't me saying…it was just my stupid conscience acting up again. Did I mention he looks HAWT?

In that room, stood two large walk-in wardrobes and a body height mirror beside the plasma TV. In front of the TV, there is a small coffee table and a creamy brownish love seat.

5 steps beside the bed, 2 shelves of books and a cute couch for two were placed.

I placed my I-pod and my I-phone on the nightstand on my bedside. When I see any figure of Natsume in the room I quickly rushed to the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes.

I wore a white blouse with short and fluff sleeves. The blouse hugged my hips with a soft rubber. I slipped in the mid-thigh length baby blue shorts.

I fixed my hair a bit in the mirror and went out seeing no Natsume again.

I decided to walk into the living room and saw all of the guys were on the sofas eating some junk food. Gah! So unhealthy. I approached them quickly and turned my track to the kitchen.

They eyed me curiously as I mixed some ingredients and started baking them after 15 minutes.

"What are you making?" Natsume, being the curious cat walked into the kitchen peering over my shoulder to see what i was making.

"Cupcake…" I said still making them. I was gonna fed a whole bunch of boys wasn't I?

I saw Natsume's eyes eyeing the cupcakes longingly. WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Longingly? I turned my head to confirmed it and I almost burst out laughing my ass off when he unconsciously licked the bottom of his lips.

I walked towards the fridge as he was still there standing eyeing the cupcakes intensely.

"What flavor would you like?" at that time, I saw his eyes perked up **_a little _**and he answered "Chocolate and blueberry"

I opened the fridge pretending to find the ingredients so that I could hide my laughter.

When I heard his steps walking out of the kitchen I fell on my feet laughing silently and my body was shaking as I was trying suppressing my OVERLOADED laughter. Well, he looked so innocent like a puppy.

So much that I wanted to cuddle him.

After about 15 minutes, I walked out of the kitchen with drinks and cupcakes on a tray. Their eyes perked up excitedly. I can almost see them as puppies wagging their tails with expectantly.

I put the junk food away and handed them two cupcakes each which made Natsume groaned in frustration. Then, I handed them raspberry juice each.

When it was Natsume's turn, i saw a frowned on his eyebrows and his mouth a made a small pout. I almost felt myself laughing again so I made a stony expression and handed him the glass, "Here's your drink"

"How am I going to drink of there is no drink in here? Oh, I get it they are invisible…Right?" he asked sarcastically eyeing the empty glass as his lips made a thin line.

I quickly snatched the glass from him. You really screw this up Mikan…you were too busy laughing your ass of mentally that you even forgot to fill the glass.

I mentally kicked myself and plopped down beside Natsume.

"Then…What should Mikan do about the concert tomorrow?" I asked jerking my left eyebrow to no-one.

Natsume said with nonchalance available in his tone, "Tsubasa…You do the talking part. I'm busy here." he was busy peeling on the paper cup that stuck to the cupcake as he folded his legs loosely on the sofa.

Yeah, right you were busy eating and peeling off the paper cup. Too busy.

"Okay. From now on your stage name will be Hyuuga Riku, you're Natsu's cousin and you just got back from Ireland to join 'The Emperors'. Still with me, Mik?" he said care freely giving me a ridiculous nickname.

I nodded "Yep, right by your side Tsubasa…..senpai" I rolled my eyes and I accidently bit my tongue to utter the word 'senpai'. I heard Natsume who was sitting beside let out a low chuckle.

I smacked him teasingly on his right arm and said, "Shush, you." Without any warning the quarter eaten cupcake in my hand was snatched by someone and you know who it was.

I abruptly turned my head towards the culprit and glared daggers towards him as he nonchalantly bit my cupcake as his slender and slim fingers flipped the magazine's page.

With his legs crossed elegantly, he turned towards me and tilted his head. His soft bang which looked like he went into several hair treatment sessions, shampooed them three times a day and being dried carefully with the most expensive hair-dryer ever existed dropped softly by the gravity pull one-sidedly as he licked the blueberry in the cupcake with his eyes still locked into mine like a porn-star.

At that simple gesture it almost made me had a severe nose-bled which could result me die because there were no blood left in me.

He was a DANGEROUS yet DROP DEAD GORGEOUS human. I averted my eyes towards the plate in front of me. I snapped and said to him, "Hey! Mikan's cupcake! There're more on the plate you know…"

"There's none anymore" he made a pout. WAIT! NONE! My eyes went wide looking at the plate in front me.

Sure he was right. There were none. I wondered did he eat them or basically swallow them whole.

Yeah, yeah I know…_**swallow the whole cupcakes**_ can't be put in the same sentence with the **super-sexy-hawt-drop dead gorgeous** NATSUME HYUUGA. But you can't be sure right? My conscience whispered evilly into my ears.

"Cupcakes ...girlish." i said with a mocking grin. He made the boldest action ever by tackling me on the sofa and tickled my sides that tears dropped from the corners of my eyes and I was panting when he finally stop.

"You..." Natsume trailed off his voice sexily.

* * *

***wink**wink* how's that fan girls? i made him looks exceptionally hot so that you would dream of him sitting beside you on a love seat and smirks in your as if seducing you.**

**Mikan is still oblivious with Natsume's display of affections right? i made it to look like that so that they'll talk and fight casually between themselves. i hate it when they became awkward and avoid each other. too ****_cliche. _**

**well do tell me if y'all like the awkward atmosphere more compared to the casual atmosphere. **

**~~Read and Review~~**

'

'

'

'

'


End file.
